A mattress is a very well-known article for use, which has different categories according to different usage occasions thereof, such as an ordinary mattress for routine use, a medical mattress for use in a hospital and the like, but the existing mattress has a single purpose and fails to meet requirements for special circumstances. For instance, a patient lying on an existing medical mattress needs to be moved frequently because of nursing services like transferring among a stretcher, a sickbed and a patient car, cleaning a bed or the like. At present, links of moving the patient to the sickbed from the stretcher, moving the patient to a cart from the sickbed, moving the patient to treatment and inspection instruments from the cart, changing the sheets or the like are fundamentally completed in a manual work, and this will touch and wound the patient again in such a process, thus aggravating pain of the patient or a state of an illness due to manual misoperation. This is not beneficial for the patient. Moreover, it is most laborious for medical workers to frequently move the patient, and various nursing workers are needed to complete the motion. Alternation infection between the nursing worker and the patient may be increased in the motion process, and unnecessary manual and economic burdens of family members of the patient are also increased in these processes. For another example, it is very difficult to move and nurse the patient lying on a bed and being unable to move freely from the existing mattress at home or in a gerocomium.
An inflated multifunctional physiotherapeutic mattress is disclosed in a China Invention Patent Application No. 02113702.1. Since a patient fails to be lifted up to leave the mattress, there is still a problem that it is extremely difficult to transfer the patient, clean a bed and implement other nursing care. In addition, the existing mattress has a complicated structure and a big volume and is cumbersome, so that it is very unnatural and inconvenient to be served as a stretcher. A nursing bed for a patient lying in a bed for a long term is disclosed in a China Utility Model Patent No. 201120053549.9. Although the patient can be turned over, a function of lifting up the patient to leave a mattress without pushing and pulling the patient may not be achieved. In addition, it also has a complicated structure and a big volume and is cumbersome, and cannot be served as a stretcher for flexible use.
In view of this, a mattress capable of conveniently, safety and less laboriously moving a patient lying in a bed is needed. In addition, with the increasing requirements for tourist safety and natural disaster resistance or the like, a portable mattress capable of both camping out in the wild and being served as a stretcher in case of an emergency is needed, while the existing mattress cannot meet the above-mentioned use requirements in the meanwhile.